


Convicción

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Por mucho que amara a Ginevra, por mucho que fuese su motivo más grande para ser una mejor persona, había cosas que esa clase de amor no podía hacer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Convicción

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este Drabble está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Durante gran parte de su vida, había relacionado la fragilidad con la debilidad, con lo falto de carácter, lo más miserable que existía al menos eso era según su familia, si una persona era frágil, no debía ser tomada en cuenta, no había más vergüenza y deshonor, que ser alguien débil, por lo tanto había crecido con el pensamiento de que él era el mejor, sin importar nada, él era fuerte, no era ni débil ni frágil, aunque conforme el avance de los años, se había dejado en claro que era un cobarde.

Al menos ser cobarde era mejor que ser frágil y débil.

Nada bueno podía traer ser esa clase de personas, al final, un cobarde sobrevivía más que incluso los valientes, estaba comprobado por muchos cobardes anteriores.

Y no todos ellos, habían salido de Slytherin, el claro ejemplo había sido la rata traicionera y amiga de los Potter, era un Gryffindor, y al final, un simple cobarde, que había terminado muerto por su propia debilidad y fragilidad.

Él había sido solamente un cobarde, había escapado innumerable veces, y atacado por la espalda, pero solo eso, claro que una vez, que Voldemort fue derrotado, y que intentó reconstruir su vida, y reivindicar el camino, ese pensamiento lo siguió hasta muchos años después, aunque pudo quitar otros de su sistema, ese no, y aunque no lo expresaba en voz alta, era una creencia muy adherida a su interior.

Tenía que admitirlo, por mucho que se intentara, una persona no podía cambiar al cien por ciento, siempre quedaba algo de su yo anterior muy oculto en las sombras, algo, que muchas veces se atesora demasiado en secreto, algo que te niegas a dejarle morir, por más dañina que sea esa parte de ti, de ese pasado que te hizo querer cambiar.

Después de ver lo que Voldemort hacía con sus prisioneros, tuvo ese deseo por cambiar, pero fue hasta que a su vida llegó Ginevra Weasley, que tuvo la convicción necesaria para hacerlo, pero hay cosas, que ni siquiera el más grande y puro amor pueden sanar, y lo notó un tiempo después, esa parte de autodestrucción seguía en él.

Por mucho que amara a Ginevra, por mucho que fuese su motivo más grande para ser una mejor persona, había cosas que esa clase de amor no podía hacer.

Sin embargo.

No había sido hasta ese preciso momento, en que entendió, que había algo más fuerte, más grande, y más puro, que podía sanarte.

Algo pequeño y muy frágil, y que no por eso, era débil y miserable.

No fue hasta que sostuvo a su hija entre sus brazos, que descubrió a qué se referían con que el amor y el sacrificio que producían los milagros, no era el amor de pareja, fue que notó, el amor que le tiene un padre a un hijo puede lograrlo todo, fragilidad, no siempre era debilidad, era aquello que te motivaba a seguir, y sin duda, eso era la mejor parte de ser humano.


End file.
